Drabble series
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: A couple of drabbles about the Forever team in their every day's life that will be uploaded from time to time :)
1. So young

**Hi everyone, I've decided to open a drabble series. In case some of you don't know what a drabble is, let me explain it quickly, it's actually a couple of stories less or more funny and sometimes completely serious but way shorter than a one shot. It shouldn't be longer than one page with some exception, depending on what you want to write.**

 **So you've got it, it's just a few lines about anything, a birthday, a joke, a simple date, some sex ;), a casual talk between friends…It's anything but not a real story with a plot and everything. So, as I always have so many ideas but not necessarily for them to be written as one shots, I figured this would be better and would be upload as often as possible as long as the inspiration is here. Hope you'll enjoy reading those. Tell me what you think with a review and don't take it too seriously, because it's not supposed to be ;-)(I've rated M because there's probably going to have some drabbles with mature contents, you've been warned)**

 **Once again English isn't my native language and Forever doesn't belong to me, I wish it did because we would be starting season 4 by now.**

* * *

 ** _That one is a bit longer than I explained lol so sorry about that but the next ones shouldn't be or sometimes, well don't judge me for that lol(that's why it's been cut into two parts)_**

 ** _###_**

\- This is incredible – Henry said – after checking out their murder's victim

Jo walked in the morgue and raised a brow

\- What's incredible?

She joined Henry's side while Lucas was standing on the other one

\- That poor Mr. Walts has tragically been murdered, I can't deny that but I just figured before, exactly 31 years ago in 1984, he survived a devastating tornado!

Jo wasn't following

\- Okay… And how is it relevant to the current case?

Henry was about to reply but Lucas was faster

\- Because ironically, he was found at the same spot where he survived the tornado

\- All right but how do you know that ?

She was talking to Henry, there was no doubt about it

\- This came back to me on the lab report, it didn't hit me before because like you I thought it was irrelevant, it isn't because whoever killed him lives in the area where the tornado happened and that's how we're going to find the murder weapon along with the murderer.

Jo just nodded and wrote everything down on her notepad. Lucas looked at the body and sighed

\- I remember that tornado. I was only 2 and was annoying the hell out of my parents but watching natural disasters always fascinated me.

Jo and Henry gave him a meaningful look, he awkwardly smiled, trying to explain himself

\- What I meant is as you know I've been in a film major and somehow, I always had a passion about disasters to know how they were creating themselves for a future movie or something and yes I've been passionate about that since I could walk. Anyway, even I don't remember a lot before my 4th year, this one did have an impact because it was scary as hell and my parents even put me in another room because this wasn't something I was supposed to see.

Henry nodded

\- I remember that one as well, it was indeed scary

Lucas found the perfect occasion to ask him then

\- You were like 6 or 5 Doc, so what were you doing that day? A new experiment, reading a book about science? Playing outside?

Jo was curious as well and just gave him and obvious smile along with a lovely gaze making blushed from head to toe. If only they knew what he was really doing in 1984

\- Yes probably something like that

Lucas giggled like a kid and looked at Jo

\- And you? What were you doing that day? Chewing on your dolls?

Jo shrugged

\- How the hell should I know what happened to me that day, I wasn't even born yet

Lucas nearly dropped his scalpel on the body while Henry kept walking on it, keeping a perfect straight's face like he wasn't even surprised at all, Jo was more interested in what the M.E was doing than minding Lucas

\- What? Wait wait wait! How is that possible?

Jo just moved her hands in an obvious way

\- I guess it happens – she replied In a sarcastic tone

Henry refrained the urge to laugh, Lucas shook his head, enabled to gather his thoughts

\- No I mean… But… How old are you?

Henry raised his eyes toward his assistant

\- Lucas, that's not something you should ask to a woman

Lucas opened his mouth, already babbling but Jo stepped in and smirked

\- Nah it's fine Henry, he's just jealous! I'm 30!

Lucas jaw dropped open like it wasn't possible

\- What ? I'm older than you? But but I thought you… Then why are you always yelling at me like a mother?

Jo rolled her eyes

\- Because you're acting like a kid and I'm a detective and I'm armed!

Henry burst into laughings and Jo winked at him, Lucas was still dumbfounded until Hanson walked in, he basically jumped on him

\- Hey, did you know that Jo is younger than all of us here?

Hanson looked at Jo then Henry and just gave Lucas an indifferent look

\- Well, yes! She was barely 20 when she started in the job, she was the baby of the team and she had chubby cheeks back then so wasn't helping.

Jo stared at her colleague, making him understand not to go any further with that but he couldn't care less.


	2. So young(end)

**Here's the second part of the previous drabble ;)**

* * *

\- You had chubby cheeks? – Henry asked, his face a bit flustered

Jo gave him a look

\- My teens years were not so long behind me but it's in the past now, and I am what I am today.

Lucas started chuckling

\- What I wouldn't do to see a young Jo Martinez

Everyone swore to see Hanson's face enlighten like a Christmas tree, Jo shook her head, pointing a finger on him

\- Don't you go there, don't!

Hanson just ignored her protestations

\- I think I may have an album of the annual NYPD pictures up there and as a new detective, the newbies are been requested to submit a couple of identity pictures. Be right back

\- God damn it, Michael Hanson, if you're showing anything shame related I swear to god I'm going to kill you

He looked at Jo and shrugged and disappeared upstairs. It was now Jo's turn to have her jaw dropped open. Lucas rubbed his hand with excitement

\- I hardly can wait to see that

Jo rubbed two frustrating hands on her face. Being a woman and the youngest one was sometimes a job harder than the one she was currently doing. Henry tried to reassure her

\- Don't you worry Jo, I'm quite certain that you were as beautiful as you are now.

Jo felt her cheeks burning and both of them quickly got lost into each other's eyes not minding Lucas at all who was watching them like he was watching a good movie, thinking he should have brought the popcorn.

Hanson was back in no time to Jo's frustration who was wishing that album had burned down to hell. She tried to convince him she would use her sidearm if he was showing those pics

\- Mike! – she warned – don't!

\- Oh come on Jo, let's them having that pleasure, there's nothing to hide

\- Yes there's something to hide and it's called my ego and soon enough you won't have one when I'll be shooting your ass!

Hanson just rolled his eyes and opened the album, Jo started nervously squirming and was already planning a murder this weekend.

\- There she is – he pointed a finger on a cute Jo Martinez with her chubby cheeks and her straight long hair, one fringe on her face, kinda hiding her shy big brown eyes.

Jo could hear both men saying

\- Awwww!

She just slammed her forehead, they were all dead to her

\- Look at that, baby Jo! – Lucas cheerfully clapped – oh my god I wished I knew you back then I would have to pinch those cheeks so much

Jo groaned

\- And I would train myself on you as my first target

Lucas swallowed and refrained himself from making any further statements. Jo removed the album from Hanson's hands, now completely covered with embarrassment

\- All right that's enough now! And tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?

Henry replied to her question when he leaned in and just gave a sweet peck on her cheek and she dropped the album

\- To me you were and you're still utterly adorable detective, don't mind them.

She gratefully smiled and Hanson and Lucas looked at each other

\- They gotta get themselves a room someday – Hanson whispered

\- I agree! But still can't get over the fact Jo is that young!


	3. Couple meeting

**Hi, guys! Thanks to the ones who joined the series and thanks for the reviews as well except the following one I'm going to mention, I'll be rude but if there are any writers out there you need to know who that troll is.**

 **That said, that drabble (which turned out more like a one shot)is a bit special because it's a crossover between not only one show but two. Or at least two couples. So we have Castle & Beckett and Clark & Lois (from Smallville). I don't know Castle & Beckett too much I stopped watching the show after season 5 so I'll do my best to write them up but it's kind of a parody so you won't mind me writing them as I would like lol. As for Clark & Lois, they're my main OTP, Jo and Henry are following close behind them. It's nothing serious, it's something my friend and I have been talking about and we found funny two couples that took time to get together next to Jo and Henry who are basically their opposite lol. Well, you'll see.**

 **Done talking! Enjoy**

 _ **To that fuc**** Passerby again! Your comment was deleted. Stop trolling on my stories, just f*ck you. Can't you make the difference between the actors and the characters? Alana isn't Jo. Also, tell me Ioan is immortal as well and was born in 1779 just like Henry you stupid piece of shit. If I want Jo to be 30 she's gonna be 30 and I write the hell I want, you don't know what fictional is I suggest you start learning the dictionary maybe. Lucky for you, you're just a guest I would have blocked you a long time ago. So go to hell and go spread your trolling where you belong: in the trash can!**_

* * *

\- I don't exactly understand why Lucas signed us up for this – Henry said while he and Jo were sitting in an empty meeting room and had no idea why they were here.

Jo shook her head

\- I'm clueless as you are there. I mean Lucas never denied he really like us together but I had no idea how. For the lack I understood with his explanations, we're going to meet with two other couples that have been together for a while and we're just going to have an exchange.

Henry raised a brow

\- What? I'm wasting an entire evening just to talk with strangers?

Jo smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek

\- Well, look at the bright side. At least we're in this together!

They heard a loud argument outside and a feminine voice saying

\- There's no way I'm going in there!

\- Oh come on it'll be fun to meet with two others couples. I'd like to exchange with them and see how they're dealing with their union.

\- Of course, you would, you're a writer, you would find inspiration even with a puppet.

Jo and Henry couldn't see the couple yet but they were pretty sure the man just rolled his eyes

\- Oh come on Kate, it won't be long, we're married, we should do things together.

Jo whispered to Henry

\- Looks like we aren't the only ones not happy to be here.

Henry nodded and the voices were now closer, obviously, the couple was standing right in the hall next to the room

\- Okay! – the said Kate stated – not because you've put a ring on my finger means you have every right on me. I don't have to follow you everywhere you go. You could have dragged your ass here alone

\- But where would be the fun then? It's a couple thing.

\- Then use your hand!

She rolled her eyes and stepped in the room facing two flustered Henry and Jo who heard every single one of their argument. They stood up to welcome the new guests

\- Hi! Sorry you had to hear that – the lady said – Kate Beckett, Captain to the 12th precinct.

Jo and Henry looked at each other in disbelief and Jo smiled

\- Well, then we're neighbors! Detective Jo Martinez, from the 11th

They both shook hands and Jo felt like Kate was one tough woman next to her, then Henry introduced himself

\- Henry Morgan, I am the M.E of the 11th and Jo's partner in and outside work.

Jo gave him the bedroom's eyes and no one could be mistaken about her feelings for him.

Kate shared her look with her companion

\- Well! I married my partner in crime too.

She let him introduce himself

\- Hello! You two are lovely! My name is Richard Castle and I'm a writer but kinda consultant for the NYPD as well

Jo's jaw dropped open

\- Richard Castle? Like the writer?

He nodded in a very enthusiastic way

\- Yes yes! You're a fan of "Heat wave" I presume?

Jo partially blushed and Henry raised a brow

\- Well… I've read some of your novels… Wait a minute – she looked at Kate – so Nikki Heat is… You're his muse!

Kate rolled her eyes

\- I have been for the past eight years

Henry looked at the couple

\- You've been married for a year right?

Castle and Beckett looked at each other

\- Right ! Beckett replied – and how would you know that?

Jo answered

\- He has excellent power of deduction

\- Then you'll get along with Castle!

The couple took a seat next to Jo and Henry and they didn't even have time to start talking that another couple entered the room or at least a young brown woman. She rolled her eyes when she saw her companion wasn't following her

\- Clark, come on! Stop being so shy, you're not a teen anymore!

\- I really don't want to go in there, Lois! I feel like it's some sort of therapy and I'm sorry but we don't need this

\- it's not a therapy, we're just going to meet with a recent couple let's go, it won't hurt us.

\- Remind me not to concede ever again next time you're using your charm on me.

She just winked at him and they stepped in the room walking toward the four people

\- Hi! My name's Lois Lane Kent, I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet

They all introduced themselves and Clark came behind her and introduced himself as well

\- Clark Kent, I'm Lois husband and also her partner at the Daily Planet.

Castle couldn't help his comment

\- So we all married our working partner! Isn't it amazing?

Kate just gave him a look and he stayed put. Clark and Lois took place in front of them and they were now sitting in circle.

Lois started first

\- So what do we now? Asking personal questions or something like that?

Henry replied

\- My assistant told Jo it was supposed to be some sort of game like we got to know the habits of each couple, I don't really understand.

Lois shrugged and went with it

\- Well then for starters, how long have you been married?

Jo and Henry looked at each other, this would surely be fun for them or maybe not.

Kate replied

\- Castle and I tied the knot just one year ago.

She looked at Jo who just muttered

\- We aren't married!

Everyone then stared at them

\- I thought it was only about married couple – Clark said

\- Well perhaps it's not – Henry assumed

\- Okay, you're the newbies then! – Lois added in an amused tone

Kate proposed something else

\- Maybe we should just ask each other how long we've been together?

\- That's a better question – Jo agreed

Kate looked at Clark and Lois

\- Lois and I have been together for seven years not counting the little break we had in our first year.

\- Oh just like Beckett and I – Castle added – but it's okay, I think it made us stronger

\- - my thoughts exactly – Clark smiled – what about you two then? He asked Castle and Beckett

\- we've been together for four years and I feel like sometimes she's going to rip me apart but I love her anyway

\- be careful that I'm not really considering it – Beckett added in a sarcastic tone

She turned to Jo and Henry who were awfully quiet in that marital ambiance.

\- And what about you guys?

They looked at each other and replied in a tiny voice

\- We've been together for like two weeks!

They heard an "aww"

\- So that's new! That's so cute – Lois clapped – and when did you guys meet then?

Another awkward question

\- Last year!

And now they had to refrain themselves to laugh by the faces all two couples were making

\- What? – Castle shouted louder than he thought

Henry shrugged

\- Yes! She walked in my morgue last year and now we are together!

Like it was impossible to the four of them they shared a look that spoke volume about what they were thinking. Kate nervously laughed

\- But? Castle and I didn't get together before four years

\- five! – he corrected

Kate shot him another dirty look and he shut up

\- anyway! And you two just met last year and you're already there? You're breaking every law

\- I agree – Clark said – it took Lois and I the same amount of time

Jo and Henry were completely oblivious and were feeling now kinda special

\- It took us years before stopping ripping each other's head – Kate added – and you two just boom, now you're together, that's wow, okay I'm impressed guys!

Lois added

\- Okay, for Clark and I let's say it doesn't count, we met when we were 17 and we were still in high school, cut us some slacks

Castle and Beckett melted a bit on their chair. Castle whispered but not loud enough

\- We're the oldest, I can't believe it

Henry just scoffed, if only he knew.

Jo looked at Clark and Lois and giggled

\- Well you two are like super juicy baby because you're the youngest and it's adorable to see how far you are in your relationship

Lois laughed

\- He couldn't resist me at a point.

Jo and Henry had to honest with themselves they felt really proud of breaking the five years waiting to start their relationship. To a lot of people, it could seem rush but not to them because they were in love and that's all that mattered.

Henry thought it was a good time to share a bit more

\- Well my friends, as you must be thinking we didn't waste any time, we truly didn't because Jo and I are just coming back from Paris, we were there for the past two weeks actually.

There was a huge silence in the room, we could hear a cricket chirping, Kate and Lois looked at each other completely dumbfounded, as for Castle and Clark, they didn't know what to think anymore but they could feel their women's eyes on them.

\- It took Clark six months after we started dating to take me on vacations and once we were there we couldn't even have sex because we were always interrupted

\- Lois! – Clark protested while turning bright red just like his shirt

\- What? Clark, we're adults and we make love just like they do! But it's true we didn't even have the occasion there – she stopped and winked at her husband – but I'm glad we now can spare ourselves some hours in the bedroom.

Poor Clark couldn't even reply, covered with embarrassment, wishing his wife was a bit less loud sometimes. Jo just casually replied

\- Well Henry and I know a thing or two about interruptions too but we didn't have that problem back in Paris

She winked at her man who just as usual licked his lips, that thing that was always making her weak in the knees.

Castle laughed

\- Sure you guys didn't waste any time and you really seem to have fun

\- I can assure you we do – Henry replied with a rough voice

\- That's incredible though – Kate admitted – I mean I was never going to tell anyone I had feelings for that guy not before I've decided to make something about it. But what's your secret?

Henry found the perfect way to make a joke only he had no idea this wasn't to Jo's liking

\- I'm actually immortal, it must have its perks.

Jo shot him one black look, the one which meant he would soon enough pop from the East River. The two couples stared at him like he was crazy, maybe less for Clark and Lois who were used to see all kind of weirdness in their city.

Henry nervously laughed

\- I am joking! Of course not!

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, Castle gave him a pat on the back

\- Phew! You had me there for a second buddy, I really did think you were serious about being immortal like you lived 200 years already!

Henry just tried his best to force a real smile but Jo wasn't buying his poker face so she wondered how another detective and two reporters could but well in everyone's mind immortality was just a myth so of course, it could explain a lot and also Henry was dead to her, literally!

Jo then replied to the initial question about them being together so early in the state of their "recent" meeting

\- To answer your question, Kate, let's just say, Henry and I went through the same stuff, we share the same pain, the same affliction and I guess it all came naturally and didn't take long for us to fall in love.

Lois held Clark's hand and chuckled

\- That's probably the most adorable love story I've ever heard! I wish you all the happiness in the world you two because you do look good together and seem like you are mean to be.

\- Thank you!

They kept talking and got to know each other a bit more and at the end of the exchange they had new friends, they all shared emails addresses /numbers and social medias because they wanted to reconnect and maybe having a couple's night out one of this day.

Once everyone left, Jo gave a look to Henry and barked

\- You're sleeping on the couch tonight!

 ** _To be continued… (on the next one :p)_**


	4. The couch

**The following part of the previous story. Very short ;) but some steamy talk. Happy reading!**

* * *

Jo walked far ahead of Henry who just whined!

\- But darling what did I do?

They were about to climb in the car and Jo just pointed out a finger on Henry

\- Really now really? Do you think immortality is a fucking joke, especially yours?

She climbed in the car and abruptly started the engine not letting Henry buckled up

\- Jo, darling, we needed to release the pressure, it never hurts to make a joke.

\- It never hurts? Henry, you are immortal you dumbass and you've been spending the last 200 years freaking out someone could beat you for that, in fact, you have been beaten and I'm just getting used to that side of you and you really think it was the right time to make such a joke? You can be so stupid sometimes, ugh.

Later when they headed for their bedroom, Henry just tried to give her the puppy's dog eyes while she was already in bed, he slowly stepped in and she shook her head

\- I told you! Do not give me that look, this down there – she motioned toward her feminine part – is on strike for tonight! Move on the couch!

Henry took his pillow and moved his body to the little living room next to their room and when he lied down he couldn't stop groaning like a spoiled teen not having what he asked for Christmas

\- Come on Jo, we make love every night and you're frustrating me. This isn't fair woman, really not!

\- Keep talking Henry – she warned from her bedroom

\- But I've taken you to Paris, Jo

Jo sighed and Henry could perfectly picture her face at the moment

\- Don't think this will refrain me from sending you on the couch from time to time especially if you go all macho Mr. I can live forever and can't shut my big mouth

Henry moved on his side on the couch which was already hurting his back, if Jo was sometimes taking a wild pleasure of doing that, the next years next to her were promising.

\- But you know I love you!

\- Henry, that couple therapy turned you on, I know it, I know you by now in every details, so tonight what you love is my little gold digger, there's a difference.

There was a long silence and Jo thought Henry already felt asleep so she took her tablet and scroll through her new females friends social medias until she heard

\- All right! That is true, all of that did turn me on but we've been at it for two weeks so let's say I was looking forward to having another night with you. But I do love you and you know that but little Henry also loves little Jo and she does too.

Jo smiled, only Henry can make sex sounded super romantic in his own way. She knew she maybe was unfair, she really did love him but she wanted to play with him and the jokes about his immortality were so retarded even Abe agreed.

Henry lied down on his back, looking at the ceiling, waiting for his girlfriend to call him back

\- You know Jo, there's a lot of things I could do to you tonight, there are so many things that immortal needs to show you, after all, I have a very long experience when it comes to sex.

Jo felt her stomach contracting with butterflies and started getting hot and Henry kept going with his sex talk

\- You have a thing with my tongue and in the past few days I found out that you love when it is running on your curves and touching… That place.

Jo hated him. That man really had a thing to get her! She just threw the tablet away and yelled

\- Henry Morgan, get your immortal ass back in that bed and love me.

Henry never stood up so quickly in his life and ran back to his bedroom

\- Need help, detective?

\- Yes! I need to play doctor, strip and get in here

\- Be right there!

And he jumped on the bed with her and some would say they had a very very busy night.


	5. The troll has been trolled

**Hey! A different drabble I wasn't supposed to write but you probably guessed I've been trolled on my stories by an idiot (and maybe some of you writers did as well, always leaving hateful reviews, criticizing something that is fictional) So let's show him what it's like to want attention so badly! I used the real name because I have no chill!**

* * *

\- So what you got? – Jo asked walking in the morgue one of their casual mornings at the 11th

A body has arrived early this morning and it was up to Henry to determine if it was a murder or not

\- Not much yet – Henry stated, not finding very much good things about the victim's health – so far all I can say is that man really had poor healthy choices

Jo rolled her eyes at the comment and took the file to learn more about the victim

\- Just because he was eating unhealthy food doesn't mean it killed him

\- Very fair! But I wasn't referring to his food choices but mostly to the lot of drugs he was taking and alcohol he was drinking.

Jo raised her eyes and bit her lips

\- Oh ! –she simply said

Jo read the file while Lucas was carefully working on the body and was awfully quiet which was a first even for Jo. She frowned

\- Well that man not only was unhealthy but he had a serious mental issue.

She got Henry's attention

\- What do you mean?

Not minding Lucas, she butted into the two of them, invading Henry's personal space like it wasn't even possible to be that close and handed him the file

\- He spent six months in a psychiatric building because he provided death threats toward a bunch of people.

Jo has decided to run a search of the guy on the NYPD files and she was surprised to see how heavy his criminal background was

\- So he's been charged with robbery, assault on citizens, speed limit without a driving license on his possession, hit and run offence… What a nice guy – Jo said sarcastically

Lucas also looked at his file and scoffed

\- You won't even believe that!

\- What ? – the couple asked in unison

\- That guy didn't have any friends or close family, because of his psychotic behavior, they all decided to stop receiving him or visit him but he was so into the virtual world it has been a freak to a couple of Internet users

\- What was he doing? – Jo asked while Henry was listening in one ear

\- He was trolling every forum he could on the internet and even people's blog in which they were talking about personal experiences and life and he always found a way to criticize them, or telling them this wasn't how it was working. Somehow he registered on a serious fanfiction 's forum with real writers on it and they could interact with fans and give them advices and that's how I guess some of the moderators just file up a police report against him because he started providing serious death threats toward every fan and was leaving hateful reviews on telling them how anything they have been writing was wrong on stories that were their own creation and wasn't really following the plot of the original show or movie, _**but that's the purpose of writing a fan fiction**_.

Jo just nodded as for Henry he stopped talking and looked at the two young people in front of him like they were coming from another planet

\- What is a fanfiction? What is trolling? and what the hell is a forum?

\- Seriously doc?

Jo just burst into laughing. Henry was really into the old age.

\- It will take too long to explain but let's say all of them are something fans can exchange and trolling is just someone who got nothing else to do on the internet except hating because he can't do shit!

\- I can give you an example for the fanfiction. - Lucas added - It could be about anyone let's take it you two, a written story how you get together and trust me online fan's imagination is running wild.

He proudly smiled like he was considering something, Jo and Henry just looked at the other

\- People are writing stories about Jo and I ?

Lucas went red in a matter of seconds and just awkwardly smiled

\- No! This was just an example! Anyway, back to the body

Jo gave him a look and kept reading her searches

\- So apparently no one knew his real name, only the one he used online

\- _Passerby_ – Lucas said and then laughed – no seriously, with a name like that how do you want him not to be a troll? Like the guy was completely made to be an idiot!

Jo pursed her lips, Lucas had a point, to create an username like that, something was probably off in your poor life.

\- Now the question is, how did he die?

\- Someone got tired of him and killed him – Henry said with a casual voice

Jo and Lucas gave him a look that said a lot about their surprise, so unusual for Henry to speak like that

\- Henry Morgan! I wasn't expecting so much sass coming from you

Henry smiled and gave his explanation

\- Sorry! What I mean is yes someone did kill him but with everything you just told me, he was basically just a very sick man who wanted nothing else than attention from the virtual world. So I came to the conclusion he probably had an argument in real life with one of those fans from one of the forum and a loud one, by the way his wrist is broken I would say he tried to attack his "murderer" in a self-defense moment, it appears he grabbed the closest thing next to him which was a knife and just stabbed him in the neck and it touched the carotid nerve so it was over in a matter of seconds.

Jo rubbed her chin

\- Well then…It's a murder we gotta move on the case, right?

Henry just put the body back in the fridge to everyone's astonishment

\- Detective, do you really wish to run searches on someone with such a heavy criminal record? Plus he wasn't really murdered, this was self-defense from the one who attacked him and he probably has been frighten when he saw what he did

Jo seemed to think

\- Hold on! Someone did show up this morning saying he has been attacked and was going to be killed if he wasn't acting fast and he talked about stabbing his attacker in the neck.

All three of them looked at the fridge which was now containing the body. Jo closed her notepad and shrugged

\- Oh well ! I guess Karma took care of that one! Always be nice to others because you never know what could happen to you! I've got bigger cases to work on now. Next!

Lucas and Henry looked at Jo and all three of them just laughed. As they said, bullshitting people for nothing at all and hurting them was something no one should ever do because Karma could always be around the corner.


	6. The date

**Here's a new one and well in case you didn't notice there will be more drabbles about Jo and Henry than the whole team together lol so the next ones should be probably be focusing on them (also you surely noticed they could be canon or not)**

* * *

\- Can I tell you something Jo?

\- Sure Henry, go ahead!

Jo and Henry were officially on their first date after flirting and dancing around each other for not even a year yet and weeks in which Henry was trying to find a way to ask her and he finally gathered the courage because Abe couldn't stop calling him "chicken". As per usual he was thinking way too much about the afterward once Jo would know about him but Abe told him not to worry and enjoy the date with the beautiful detective whose eyes completely lighted up when Henry asked her.

She was gorgeous that evening and was wearing a nice blue navy dress enlightening her curves and her big brown eyes and she had straightened her hair.

Henry was wearing one of his formal outfit from Alfredo and Jo was completely blown away by how handsome he looked, not like he wasn't always handsome.

So, he had taken the detective in a nice restaurant downtown, someplace she would never dare to go alone or even only with a couple of friends only because of the awful prices but Henry assured her not to mind about that, it was perfectly fine, he just wanted her to enjoy her evening and so far, they really were having a bliss. They were sitting next to each other on a velvet bench and just casually talking like they were used to. They were very comfortable next to the other even a slight blush was covering both of their cheeks.

They had an amazing meal and during the whole, Henry couldn't take his eyes off Jo by the faces she was making every time she was eating a bite and now they were waiting for their dessert and Henry had decided to confess a bit about how he perceived her from the day he met her

\- I spent an excellent evening tonight and I do hope we can do many more like that

He had taken her hand while saying those last few words and Jo looked at their entwined fingers and felt her heart skipping a beat. She smiled, closing the lack of space between them

\- I agree! This is probably my best date in a while and you really know how to please a woman and I'm grateful. And we can do that as many time as you want in the week, I'm fine with it… I mean as long as you don't get broke because of me

Henry chuckled and kissed her palms

\- Rest assure, this won't happen

\- Hmm you never know but if you say so – she couldn't take her eyes off their hands and she really had a huge need to kiss him on the lips right now

His thumb kept caressing the back of her hand and he whispered

\- Remember when I told you I wasn't hitting on you on our first case together?

She nodded, how could she ever have forgotten, he had whispered close to her ear and she really liked it

\- To be perfectly honest…I was totally hitting on you

Jo laughed and popped her elbow on his chest

\- You weren't very subtle Dr. Morgan. And to be perfectly honest with you… I liked it, you could have kissed me I wouldn't even move

He stopped stroking his hand and raise his head, his eyes meeting hers. All the sudden everything and everyone seemed so far away, all sounds were distant and they couldn't focus on anything but themselves. Some unknown forces were pushing them toward the other, Henry moved one hand to Jo's cheek, removing a strand of hair behind her ear and just moved his face close to hers. Knowing what would happen, Jo met him halfway and their eyes closed, their upper lips almost touching…

When Jo felt, something moving under her butt

\- What's that? – she asked, trying to get a hold of herself, still close to Henry's face

\- What is what? – the poor immortal asked, kinda frustrated

\- That sound

They both listened, lucky for them the restaurant had a cozy ambiance so no one was speaking very loud and there was no background music. The sound became more and more erratic and Henry laughed

\- This is your phone Jo!

She rolled her eyes, for her to forget she even had her phone said a lot about how she was enjoying her moment

\- Damn phone! I hope it's not important or I'm going to kill them

\- Well if they're calling…

She put one finger on his lips, this wasn't the night to call them. She answered

\- What? – she asked in a dry tone

Hanson at the other line was mortified

\- Huh… Sorry to bother… Damn I know you love to chill on Friday's night but don't get at me like that, not my fault.

Jo cut him off

\- Let me guess, we got a body?

\- Yes! Sorry! It's downtown

Jo sighed

\- All right! Be right there!

She hung up and stared at her phone and the candle in front of them wondering if getting rid of the damn device would give them their moment. Henry shook his head and took her hand

\- Don't worry Jo, I'll find a way to steal a kiss from you! We better go, this was very nice, at least they let us finish our dinner in peace.

\- Yes you're right! But next time, I'm burning that phone

When they walked into the crime scene they were both still dressed in their formal outfit and all eyes locked on them, Hanson just smirked while Jo noticed the way everyone was staring at them

\- What? You all never saw people dressed in a formal way?

They all shrugged moving away as the couple walked toward the body. Hanson whispered to them

\- So, I take it you two were a bit busy to show up like that?

Jo just glared at him and Henry replied

\- We were just out on a date detective! Nothing much but don't act like you're surprised, you and everyone here had bets on us for a long time.

Henry moved to the body with a grin, Jo turned over to look at the rest of the team who just pretended to be busy but she caught them exchanging bills. She shook her head and spotted Hanson doing the same

\- All of that for a date!

But at least that evening she won something and it was Henry's heart.


	7. Author's note

**To the guest who left me a nice review : _then if it's hard to read I would suggest not to read okay? But don't tell me to stick to my first language, that is very rude! You know what I would dare you to write in a language that isn't yours, just try it to see how it's like! We don't have the same punctuation in French and you can't blame me if I'm using it that way, people never complained because they fucking know it's not my native language, I'm trying I'm doing my best and I've got better, why can't I stop getting haters on all my stories? Do you even have any idea how hard it is? If you don't want to understand that, then I don't need you on my stories, you said it was good then if you really were thinking that, you wouldn't be saying something that rude you would try to understand but you don't, because it hurts and it's because of people like you that we don't trust ourselves and give up on writing. So thank you, because of you I'll probably going to stop! Also logging on as a guest is such a coward's move! (because your comment was deleted)_**

 _ **PS: I've read many English natives stories and they weren't that good so please shut up, you wouldn't do any better in my position!**_

 _ **RE PS: I'm using a freaking beta which correcting every single typo I can make so don't tell me my grammar is that bad and sorry if your snob's eyes can only handle perfection!(because of course you English natives don't make any typos, you don't have any grammar/punctuation's issues, no everything is perfect, of course, it is!**_

* * *

 **To my readers : _I'm closing that story! I'm tired of getting only haters and no one to be comprehensive and that I always have to explain myself because English isn't my main language and some of you don't want to cut me any slacks even though none of you won't do any better in my position. Maybe I'll open it again later but for now, you can thanks, everyone who can't stop trolling/dropping hateful reviews on it! I had so many ideas to share, so many cute stories to come but thanks_** _ ** _,_ all of ****them** **because now I'm going to have severe trust issues while I can speak English and people understand me but when you see that, you just don't want to keep going anymore!**_

 _ **Some of you would say I should not let people like that getting under my skin but I need time now because this really hurt me because they'll keep dropping hateful reviews and I don't want to close guest reviews for obvious reasons but I can't handle stuff like that!**_

 _ **I'm one of the rare keeping that show alive and this is what I get so I'm sorry for now, no more stories from me except the ones in my own language and I'm going to stick with it as I've nicely been told!**_

 _ **EDIT: Passerby, I won't apologize for writing the previous drabble, you trolled on my stories, you put your hate you just got what you deserved, I decided to reply with what I can do best: writing! So you deal with it! That will teach you a bit more about how to behave when it comes to fictional stories and "fan fictions" and to respect a writer and his ideas and you should just stop fucking open your big mouth to say it doesn't work like that or this and criticizing everything unless you write your own fucking stories. Now from now on, I don't care about what you say, you can keep talking, you can keep dropping your trolled reviews, I don't care because guess what? I won't be reading them anymore and they would be deleted automatically, so keep going. Ignorance is the best way to fight idiots!**_


	8. Confession

**Author's note : _Hi! So yeah I re opened that subject but under some conditions._**

 ** _• First, if you didn't read my previous note, do it._**

 ** _• Second, you can thank the ones mentioned on it because I'm restricted that story to one drabble per week._**

 ** _• Third, if I'm ever seeing a troll or a hater, I won't bother with your comments, I won't even read them, you'll be deleted automatically so keep posting them and keep spreading your hate (also I can just warn Fanfiction's staff because you're all cowards and log in as a guest so there's nothing I can do to you, but I bet when you keep trolling stories or leaving hateful comments, they can trace your IP and block your access to the site, I'm just saying so if you wanna be a bitch because English isn't my native language or because I don't follow the plot of the show piece by piece (not like the site wasn't made to write your own stories based on the show in question) by all means, be my guest, no pun intended)._**

 ** _• Four, thanks everyone who took time to send me a PM and encouraging me and being so comprehensive toward the fact English isn't my native language and that I'm brave to do it, so thank you, I hope you'll keep enjoying my stories because I won't let any idiot who can't write shit themselves, putting me down, writing is my passion and those haters are no one to stop me from doing what I like so you can take your hate, eat it and choke on it._**

 **With that rant done, enjoy the new drabble! =))**

* * *

Henry was looking at Jo, waiting for her to say something. He has just been honest with her, on everything. He didn't want to hide the truth from her anymore and against all odds, she didn't run away, she didn't yell at him, she just listened to him from the beginning to the end. He started telling her his story after dinner, he invited her to come over and they ate with Abe who let them have the talk and was there at the end of it to confirm the story. Afterward, Jo walked toward the barrier of the rooftop, to try and gather her thoughts. Henry and Abe shared a look and the old man left them alone to do the dishes, especially he felt like a storm or something was coming.

\- So – she stated after a while, still looking at the skyline – everything you told me about being immortal and living the past 200 years, is true?

He carefully walked behind her and nodded

\- Yes! It is! I wouldn't have told you all that if I was joking

Jo bit her upper lip and couldn't look at Henry, not right away at least. She still needed to think. She felt his body next to her and her heart started beating down her throat.

\- You know, I've been torturing myself all year long to try and tell you. I wanted to share it from day one

She raised his eyes to meet his

\- Really?

\- Yes! When you asked me, what happened on that roof in our first case, I was ready to tell you about my condition if the phone hadn't ring.

She never forgot that moment because she knew she wasn't crazy. Her face turned toward the skyline once again

\- Henry! I can't say I don't believe you because, in fact, I do.

Henry's face enlightened like a Christmas tree. He couldn't help the huge smile spreading on his face

\- You do? You believe me?

She still wasn't facing him but she had a smile at the corner of her lips

\- Yes! And I tell you why. For a year, you've been dropping clues on me, like a lot of them, I never bought your excuses about doing this or that and didn't you notice I was always covering for you in any situation? Even when it was life's matter just like when you threw yourself in front of that car?

Henry never really didn't think about it but now that she was talking about it, this was true, Jo always covered for him and never told anyone about his non-instincts of preservation. He was now curious

\- What gave me away? - he asked

Jo took a couple of minutes to reply

\- On the case with your stalker. Of course, you already put a lot of clues on me back then but I think that one is the one where I realized there was much more to your story that you wanted to share. When I found your watch on the cab, I knew it wasn't there just by pure coincidence, I knew you didn't drop it but I needed to cover for you in front of Hanson and later I covered in front of Reece… Also, I never blinked when Hanson laughed at the Immortal's thing.

Henry frowned, not quite believing it

\- Are you saying you already had doubts about me being immortal?

\- No… Maybe! Anyone in my position would think it's crazy so I tried to forget about that but I brought the pieces together and I guess I kind of expected it that's why I didn't run.

Henry has never been so relieved in his life. He finally told Jo the truth all by himself without her witnessing him die and she believed it, she did and she knew it from day one and she wasn't judging him. He moved closer to her and carefully entwined their fingers

\- I'm so glad you, believe me, Jo! You have no idea the struggle and the pain I went through, hiding the truth from you.

She looked at him straight in the eye and moved on hand to his cheek and smiled

\- I'm convinced someone sent you my way for a good reason and it's a lot to take in and I need a bit of time but this doesn't change the way I feel about you!

They felt their heartbeat increased and Henry saw that spark in her eyes, the one she had when she didn't want to go with Isaac, he took a step forward and whispered on her lips

\- I love you, Jo! Loved you from day one

Jo exploded with joy and could hardly control her emotion, she just grabbed him by the neck and gave him one hell of passionate kiss while the rain started falling and in a matter of seconds they were completely soaking wet but they couldn't care less, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, like tonight, the world only belonged to them. After a while and only because some air was needed, Jo released him and rested her forehead against his, her eyes still closed

\- I love you too Henry! And I'm going to stay with you and I want to say forever because I won't ever leave.

Henry smiled and they kissed again while the rain kept falling making that moment more powerful than ever.


	9. Midnight Snack

**Thank you for your reviews! Here's another one... Some sexual contents ahead, you've been warned! (and so will be the next one as well)And this isn't related to the previous one, was just a coincidence :)**

* * *

Henry abruptly woke up, completely sweating. He rubbed his hands on his face and looked next to him, Jo was peacefully sleeping or so he thought. He had another nightmare, the same one he was having since a couple of nights, in which he was seeing Adam murdering his loved ones, one after one. He knew the guy was still in his locked-up syndrome, but this wouldn't stop the nightmares.

He sighed and got up from the bed. He needed something to relax and didn't want to wake his girlfriend up.

Jo was living with him and Abe since a couple of months now, they have been in a relationship for six months and she didn't waste any time moving on with them because she knew that's where she belonged. She, of course, knew everything about Henry and everything has been perfect ever since they were together.

Henry went downstairs to make himself a cup of tea because he knew that's what he needed to relax and try to forget about that horrible nightmare.

Jo moved on her side and when she realized Henry wasn't there anymore, she woke up as well because she couldn't bear the thought of an empty bed, quickly put one of his shirts on her and followed him downstairs. She saw him leaning on the counter with his both hands on his hair. He has been talking with her about his nightmares so she had a perfect idea why he was up.

She walked closer and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his back. At the moment, he felt his girlfriend's body behind him, he started to relax. Only her could make him feel completely better.

He turned around and cupped her face, leaning some kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, her nose and ended up with her lips. She smiled between the kiss and just stroke his brown curls, looking at him deeply in the eyes. They both could read the love they were sharing and they knew it was deep.

They didn't need words, they knew each other by heart. Jo was there to comfort him and that's all he needed, he wondered how he had live without her all this time.

Jo buried her face on his chest and he slowly started to rub her body. She raised her eyes and kissed his nose and slowly started sucking on his neck and Henry was completely lost, she really had one way to make him forget about his bad dreams.

In the most erotic way, he removed the shirt she was wearing which wasn't hiding a lot because she was already naked underneath. Jo's hands traveled down on his navy boxers and in a matter of seconds it was down his legs, as they couldn't stop kissing and was soon enough followed by their moans and the sweet sounds Jo was making every time they were making love, was already driving Henry crazy.

He lifted her up to the counter and she wrapped her legs around his middle when he slowly entered her. Jo's hand moved to Henry's bicep and gripped it while her other hand rested on the counter and her head fell forward and backward because Henry was making her way from her breast to her neck, leaving kisses all along her jawline and slowly chewing on her lips which made her body quivered and she felt her skin shivered.

Henry whispered in her ear that he loved her as much as he was pushing in and out of her and she could feel her stomach contracted with butterflies and getting lost in a wave of ecstasy she knew she only felt with Henry.

Each movement he was making, she was pulling him closer so she could feel him deeper They knew they had to be a bit quiet with Abe sleeping upstairs but it was getting literally harder to control each of their moans because the sex was too good, it always was.

Henry leaned on her legs and held them tightly as he felt they were close, he watched his girlfriend moving along with him as he witnessed her eyes rolled to the back of her head and at a point she couldn't hold it and let out half of a scream that Henry quickly covered by kissing her lips, their bodies shook at the same time, he kept pushing inside of her till they reached their orgasm together. He slowed down, both panting but happy because that's all they needed, that's all Henry needed to forget the fear of losing her or everyone for that matters and Jo knew exactly where to hit him, not in a bad way mind you. He smiled and she smiled and they kissed and decided to keep going with that show but this time in their bedroom in where Henry wouldn't have any more nightmares, at least for tonight.


	10. Sunday Morning

**It's the end of the week so here's a new drabble, some mature contents and well they are really mature.. Hum LOL. And let's say I made Abe pay for the Paris thing.**

 **PS : I'm not always on the gutter (O:) the next one will be cuter ;)**

* * *

There were a lot of moans coming up from one particular bedroom and they have been lasting for the last three hours and Abe downstairs was trying to cook in peace but couldn't because that's all he was hearing. Luckily for them, this was Sunday which meant the shop was close but this was getting frequent even when it was open because their day off wasn't always a Sunday so they were enjoying it a lot doing rounds in their bedroom when they didn't have anything to do and at that point, Abe wondered how Jo wasn't pregnant yet, this was completely unbelievable to him.

His old man wasn't stopping and none of them were very discreet. He never told them a thing because he knew they had needs, they were a couple and it was perfectly natural but they could at least respect the only one that was living there and even he was trying to cover their noise, Jo's mouth was still opening way louder than every music or sound he was playing and he was wondering how the hell this was even possible.

Abe was used to waking up pretty much early even on Sundays and it seemed ever since he woke up, the two horny teenagers, upstairs were as well and never left the bed, just going at it all over again. Just how? Was the question Abe was asking himself. He knew his father wasn't growing old and his 200 years' experience must really help by the way Jo was screaming but come on, was it even possible to spend basically a whole day doing nothing else than practicing horizontal mambo for hours? Well couldn't get him wrong, he was glad to see his father elsewhere than in his dungeon but hearing him and his girlfriend in the middle of any coitus wasn't very pleasant.

When he heard one hell of a pleasure scream along with a "thud" he dropped his spoon on his sauce and couldn't believe his ears, this was too much, they really needed to get away or get their own place but this was too much.

Jo was straddling Henry with her legs spread on each side of his thighs, moving up and down on his manhood and unable to stop moaning. Henry was sucking on her neck, moving his large hands from her butt to her back and pushing deeper inside of her, making her scream louder.

\- Ugh! Henry!

Henry just smiled and kissed her along her ear and her jawline and whispered

\- I love you! You know how perfect you are, detective!

She tightened her legs around him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bit her lips till she could feel the blood on it. Her eyes were closed and she never orgasmed that much in her life. Henry really knew was he was doing and knew all her weaknesses.

He reversed the roles and climbed on top of her, going at it even faster, the bed was creaking, so much none of them wasn't sure if it was going to last long before breaking in pieces.

\- Oh my god! – Jo really couldn't help it, she couldn't, Henry was way too good with his hands and everything for that matter

\- Hmm, shtt, it's quite all right darling!

\- Just don't stop!

She grabbed a hold of his hair as he slowly made his way toward her lower abdomen, Jo had her legs parted in both ways of his head and looked at him going further and further and lower, and she rested her head on the pillow, gripping the headboard when she felt him down that place, she thought she would kill him with asphyxiation by the way her legs were clasped tight around his head

Her stomach contracted, this shouldn't be a thing to orgasm that much in a day and it was only 10 in the morning.

\- Damn! I can't believe I'm such a lucky girl

Henry was busy but had no idea if she was more talking to herself or to him but in both cases, she was obviously very pleased!

\- Dr. Morgan, you are such a bad boy!

Henry raised his eyes and just smiled. Jo felt her body giving up and she just let Henry taking care of her while all she was doing was to moan and scream and sometimes both.

That's why when the door burst open on an Abe witnessing a view he surely hadn't see in a while, none of them saw him in the first place.

Jo was looking over at the ceiling with Henry's head buried between her legs and he was having fun.

Abe slammed his forehead, he would never forget that view and would probably have nightmares about it.

That's when Jo turned her head on her side that's she noticed the old man sneaking up on them

\- Oh, my... Henry!

The immortal thought the scream was because he had touched a sensitive spot so he just looked up

\- My apologies, I think I went…

But he noticed his son's figure standing in the door frame and unable to say something

He quickly threw a blanket on Jo and covered his parts, awkwardly smiling but kinda upset in the meantime

\- What the hell are you doing here Abraham?

\- You tell me! I knocked four times to try and tell you two to shut it down a bit but of course didn't hear any. I knew I would regret that one but I had no idea you two were learning the whole Kamasutra's book.

Jo was mortified and had brought the blanket all over her body, hiding underneath, with a face red with embarrassment.

Henry just scratched the back of his head

\- Sorry, Abe! We've been caught… In our distraction

\- Well yeah, it's been a while! You're like two super horny teenagers every day and today that was loud! So, I respect your sex life but please just a bit quieter, my god, I'm pretty sure everyone stepping on that shop would think I'm running an orgy.

He shook his head and made his way out while Jo and Henry just looked at each other and just burst into laughing. Henry lied down beside his girlfriend and kissed her nose

\- Looks like our Sundays mornings would have to be a bit more silent

Jo chuckled

\- I agree!


	11. Work work work

**Here's a cutter drabble (I mean next to previous ones lol) it's cute but a bit crazy too lol. This was inspired by a video that was running on Vine for a long time, then the app has been shut down so... Anyway, with my friends, we always thought this suited Jo, hehe.**

* * *

It was a beautiful hot summer day and Jo was carrying her 2 years old daughter, Abbie to the living room so she could put a swimsuit on the toddler.

She sat the baby on the counter and held her to help put the swimsuit on

\- Who's gonna be a beautiful little lady today at the pool?

She just blew kisses on her daughter's belly who burst into laughing holding on to her mother and playing with her hair

\- Yep! That's my little Abbie who's now a big girl and going to have her first real swim.

Once the swimsuit was one, Jo slipped a short and a cute top on Abbie and she was ready to put her down in her stroller that a very famous song in which people were making a lot of _Vine_ videos, started to play in the background. Jo had put some music on because she loved to create a little ambiance every time she was dressing her baby, it was always the perfect daughter/mother moment and she was enjoying those as much as she could. The song in question was "work" by Rihanna and Jo really loved that song, she loved to dance on it and frankly she was doing it but only when Henry wasn't watching.

So, as no one was there to be seen, she took her daughter in her arms and started moving, holding her into her side and along with moving her body, she started singing and soon enough she found herself dancing all along the living room with Abbie in her arms

 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_ _  
_ _You see me I be work, work, work, work, work, work_ _  
_ _You see me do me dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt_ _  
_ _There's something 'bout that work, work, work, work, work, work_ _  
_ _When you a gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_ _  
_ _Me na care if me tired, tired, tired, tired, tired, tired_

She got caught by the song and the rhythm and was switching sides to carry her daughter and little Abbie really seemed to have fun. At a point, she just twisted around and held her daughter a bit above her waist and started twerking and Abbie was in a complete awe, not believing her eyes and had no idea her mother had it in her

Jo kept moving and singing, not minding anything or anyone's around, rubbing her nose against her daughter as the rest of her body was following the rhythm so that's why so focused on the song and her dancing, she never heard Henry coming in and his jaw dropped open at the picture in front of him. A Jo Martinez wearing a small short and a black top with their progeny in her arms and moving along her body in a song pretty much explicit in which teenagers only must have fun on it in the so-called nightclubs.

Henry walked toward the radio and turned it off, Jo startled and turned around and shared an awkward smile with her fiancé

\- What the hell are you doing with my child? – he asked, still dumbfounded

Jo just looked at Henry and cleared her throat, turning bright red with her daughter giving her an amused look.

\- Huh?! Nothing! I've been caught by the song I guess and she was with me so couldn't control anything!

Henry was as flustered as his fiancée because if he had to be honest with himself, this really did turn him on. He took his daughter from Jo's arms and kissed her on the cheek

\- Your mother is still full of surprises, isn't she?

Abbie just fussed and laughed at both of them. Henry shook his head and smiled, walking toward his fiancée and gave her a peck on the lips. Abbie hid her eyes

He whispered in her ear

\- You'll have to do that again for me tonight when we'll be alone

They shared an intense eye sex and Jo nodded

\- No problem Henry! Looks like tonight you'll see me on the "dirt dirt dirt".


	12. Training day

**Thanks for the reviews and well here another one, longer but kinda cute ;)**

* * *

It's been a good 200 years and more that Henry was alive and he came to a conclusion… He was a dumbass when it came to fighting, he was unable to defend himself and always ended up in a situation where he was getting killed or almost if it wasn't for Jo saving his immortal ass, all the time. So, he realized he really wanted to learn how to fight in cases he needed to defend himself or someone else for that matter instead of always ending up in the river.

So one of this day, he walked toward Jo's desk and shyly asked her

\- Jo! Would you be sparing a minute for me, please?

Jo raised her eyes and chuckled

\- For you Henry? Yes, every day! What's up?

He took a seat on the chair facing her desk, rubbing his hands together

\- I was wondering if you could help me train…

She frowned

\- Train for what?

\- To practice my self-defense, be able to fight in cases I have to defend myself instead of you always saving me because both of us could end up dead one day.

Jo knew he had a point, she had lost the count of how many times she saved his ass and sometimes she even considered shooting him so maybe he would have to think twice before throwing himself everywhere in every dangerous situation.

\- alright then! I'm not an expert but I've gotten a hard training before getting into the NYPD so I guess I can teach you a thing or two

Henry gave her a megawatt smile

\- amazing! So, when shall we start?

Jo looked at her phone, checking if she had any plans, sometimes she was buried with her work but she could find a spot for her colleague

\- Well! How about tonight? Let's say around 8? To make sure we won't get any more cases and even if we do, usually bodies are discovered in the morning, then we could grab something to eat to reward ourselves for the effort.

Henry nodded

\- Sounds good to me! Tonight, 8 then!

 **###**

The NYPD owned a gym so everyone could train or just relax. That evening there was just a couple of cops so Jo and Henry would pretty much be alone. He was on time as per usual and was waiting for Jo with just a casual outfit he found on his clothes down his lab. He didn't know if this would make the deal and well actually, Jo walked behind him and raised a brow

\- What the hell are you wearing?

He startled, he didn't hear her coming up and nearly broke his neck when he turned around and stared at the outfit she was wearing. A sports bra with just a legging, her belly was showing and she tied her hair into a ponytail. Henry gulped. Those lessons would be the perfect distraction.

\- Huh… My sports outfit!

Jo shook her head

\- That is not a sports outfit Henry! It's a casual one, one you would wear at home. We're going to sweat and this is totally inappropriate.

She rolled her eyes! That man really had a lot to learn, starting with the way he was dressing. At least as they were using a tatami mat, they didn't need shoes and that was the only thing he did well.

She turned around in a room full of equipment and she came back with one of the NYPD's pant that he knew way too much by now.

She handed him the pant

\- Here! Wear this, I think you own a couple of them but this is gonna be much better, trust me!

He took the pant and turned around to make his way to the men's changing room and when he came back he was still wearing his Sunday morning's shirt, no scarf and his collar bone was showing and Jo shook her head

\- Take off your shirt!

Henry turned bright red

\- I beg your pardon?

Jo sighed

\- Henry! I told you we're going to sweat! I thought you would be smarter and removed it when you went to change but no, so now take it off! It's just for today, from now on you will know you'll have to wear something a bit damaged. It's nothing I haven't seen before!

\- Very well then- he sighed

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the tatami mat and Jo tried not to get distracted by his body. This would be harder than she thought. She had no idea how she would cop but she would have to.

\- Let's get started then, the first tip I'm going to teach you is called: Low fighting stance

 **###**

After a couple of weeks and basically maybe 10 lessons, Henry was really getting better and Jo was proud of the progress he made, this also brought them closer.

\- You really made a lot of progress – Jo stated while they were facing each other, pretending to fight

\- Thank you! I had a very good teacher

Jo blushed

\- But you're a quick learner! You're a physician so the problem wasn't the theory but you just needed practice and you did it really well, I shouldn't be too much worried when we got on the field from now on then.

He smirked and enjoyed her distraction to use one of the movements she taught him, he grabbed her and turned her back against his chest and blocked her whole body with his arms and she was unable to move and she had to be honest with herself, she was enjoying being there for obvious reasons. All the sudden it was starting to feel hot in that room, all sweating aside.

\- That's really a good move Dr. Morgan! I will say, you're ready to cut some bitches, pardon my French!

Henry smiled and without releasing his arms from her body, he turned her away toward him and her hands went to rest on his chest, both of their heart beating down her throat. She swallowed

Upstairs, Reece received a call and of course they had a body, she asked Hanson and Lucas who were hanging way too much together lately like the two buddies they were

\- Hey, you two! Care to tell me where are Jo and Henry? I need them to get here, we got a body.

\- Huh, the last time we saw them they were heading to the gym, Jo was teaching Henry how to defend himself for a couple of weeks so I guess it was lesson's time – Hanson replied

Reece nodded and headed downstairs

\- I'm proud of you… Jo stated, still in Henry's arms and none of them cared about the lesson anymore, it became way more too intimate and they knew it

\- And I'm proud to have you as such a good mentor

His voice was getting lower and Jo was losing the track of every coherent thought. Henry leaned forward and whispered close to her lips

\- Will you save me if I get hurt?

\- Always – she replied in the same tone

And their lips slowly crashed on the other and everything and everyone around them disappeared, Henry held her tightly against him as both of her hands moved to his chest and slowly stroke the place where his scar was located.

Reece has walked in the room a bit before Jo and Henry's lips touched, she didn't want to bother them because she always knew there was something between them, she knew it from day one and seeing them kissing like that, she realized how much they were in love with each other and it seemed like nobody could tear them apart. But they had work to do so she walked on the tatami mat and cleared her throat. They both jumped apart

\- Lieutenant! – a very flustered Jo said

They didn't know what to say more especially since their boss caught them but she just turned a blind eye

\- I need you both upstairs, we got a body

\- We'll be right there – Henry replied with a voice he could hardly recognize as its own.

Reece nodded and before she left, she told them

\- Congratulations you two! But no lips locked in my precinct, am I clear?

\- - very – they said in unison, before looking at each other and bursting into laughing.


	13. You jump I jump

**Thank you for your review and here's probably a silly one but also it will probably ring some bells lol.(and I could totally see that happening because Jo would never let Henry... Anyway read to find out ;)**

* * *

Henry was a murder's suspect and it was bad, really bad! All evidence started suggesting that he was the one committed a couple of murders, all evidence with no exceptions. Apparently, the murderer was using his tools and was doing it so much carefully, that his prints were found on every murder's weapon. So even the poor immortal himself didn't have any theory even he tried to plaid guilty but toward the law now, he was now a criminal which he wasn't of course. The 11th precinct tried to protect him, finding logical explanations because they all knew he wasn't a killer but the FBI and above didn't want to hear any of it but thanks to Reece's protection they couldn't arrest Henry yet. Though it was impossible to find the real murderer and until they worked on a theory, Henry knew he had to hide and this was under Reece's orders who asked him to run away until they figured all this out.

It was a foreign boat and Henry being a suspect wasn't known internationally and it better stayed that way so he could flee the country by the seas at least. The airports and trains stations were way too much under surveillance but Reece made sure that no one from the NYPD or FBI was near the port.

So the whole team included Abe took him to the port where he would take a boat to go god knew where.

They all knew what to expect and were ready to let him go but Jo, Jo wasn't ready to see him gone for a long time. She tried to convince everyone that Henry was a good guy, he would never hurt anyone on purpose but her word only wasn't enough, even her strength wasn't helpful in cases like that.

Henry was ready to go and he had a lump in his throat, his heart was heavy. How could he even leave when his whole life was there? They needed him to solve that mysterious case but they assured him they would deal with it and find a way. People who were usurping one's identity were always doing something wrong and they would lay their finger on it.

Abe gave a hug to his father and everyone did the same and when it came to Jo, she just looked at him and Henry had a sad smile at the corner of his lips

\- please, Jo, be strong! I will contact you wherever I am and you will keep me updated. Pretty sure you will find something, you're a good detective.

Jo was heartbroken and she hung on to him for dear life

\- this won't be the same without you! I'm not that good.

She was mostly the reason he didn't want to go but he didn't have any choice. Against his will, he pushed her away and just quickly squeezed her hand

\- everything will be fine Jo, I'll come back. – he looked at the team and tried to hold the tears – I'm counting on all of you

\- Dr. Morgan – Reece said – we will do everything to plaid you guilty, you have my word! We're going to work day and night on that, he won't get away with murders.

Henry nodded and asked Abe and Jo

\- Watch on each other you two, while I'm gone

\- Don't worry Henry! I'm on the watch – Abe replied, trying not to break down in tears

This was the last call and the boat would be soon leaving so Henry walked toward the deck and waved them goodbye. Until they weighed the anchor, Henry and Jo's gaze never left the other, Jo felt that lump in her throat, she was about to break down, she wasn't strong enough to handle this. Everyone was looking at her because they all knew what these two felt for the other. Jo also knew his secret which wasn't making things easier.

The boat slowly left the port and Jo felt her heart beating down her feet. She shook her head. There was no way on earth she was going to lose another man she loved. No way!

She turned toward Reece and asked her

\- Lieu! How long do you think before we can catch that guy?

Reece was caught off guard by her question

\- Huh! Jo, I can't tell you! He's really smart, it can take us weeks, even months to claim Henry's innocence.

Jo nodded

\- Good!

\- What? – Hanson asked

Jo put the phone in Reece's hand

\- Would you keep that for me, please?

Reece frowned

\- What do you have in mind Martinez?

\- Nothing much!

She removed her badge and gun and put them in the lieutenant's hands.

\- Jo ! – she warned, not quite sure what that woman was doing

Jo started removing her boots and they're all shared worried looks. She then removed her shirt and was left with a black top and her jeans. She rolled the jeans till it reached her knees and removed her wedding band, handing it to Abe

\- I know you will take a good care of it. Please keep it safe, as long as I'm over Sean, it has a very important sentimental value and I would like to get it when I'll be back

\- Wait wait! Kid, what does that mean?

Jo walked toward the edge of the deck where the boat just left and everyone started screaming

\- Jo come back here! Don't do anything stupid!

She turned around and smiled

\- Keep us updated about the case! See ya!

Without any warning and everyone unable to react she just jumped and dived into the water

\- Oh my god! – Abe screamed with his two hands into his hair – I can't believe that

Everyone was shocked and Henry first, who quickly ran down the deck

\- Jo!

Fortunately for them the boat wasn't very far enough from the port and Henry caught the few sailors around and warned them there was someone who needed help on the water so they quickly sent a life belt toward her

Henry rubbed two frustrated hands on his hair

\- That woman is crazy! She's going to kill me one day

He couldn't believe she actually jumped just to join him, she could have been seriously hurt and there she was swimming at a pace he didn't know it was humanly possible to have.

Once she was on the boat, the sailors lifted her up and helped her out, Henry was behind them and once she saw him, she just jumped into his arms

\- Henry!

He couldn't believe it, he never saw that in his whole life except in movies. She was now crying and didn't intend to let him go

\- Why did you to that? – he asked her – why Jo? Why? Are you stupid or what?

She cried and laughed at the same time

\- I'm sorry but I can't let you go, I just can't. I need you and we're going to solve that case together wherever we go but there's no way I'm waiting here for your return I won't be able to handle it. I need to be with you

She buried her face on his chest, he dropped his jacket on her to warm her a bit and rested his chin on her head

\- You are completely...

\- Crazy about you, yes!

Henry smiled and cupped her cheek and they shared one passionate and intense kiss and their friends were witnessing the whole from where they were standing

Lucas rubbed his chin and yelled

\- Hey! This was very Titanic's alike there! It's so beautiful! I ship them so much!

Everyone stared at him but Reece added

\- Well, I guess that's what love does! Hopefully, they won't end up like in the movie but hardly

Jo and Henry moved to the main deck and rested into each other's arms

\- Henry! I love you and I wouldn't let you go even if you were going to Africa

He smiled. This was the second time a woman wasn't ready to let him go. He felt really grateful

\- I love you too Jo!

Jo spotted a man next to them and she asked

\- Excuse me, can I borrow your phone? I would like to give a quick call to my friends over there!

He nodded and handed her the device, she composed her own number and Hanson picked it up.

\- Yes! Martinez, you're completely out of your mind

Jo smiled

\- I may be but I don't care, you know I will choose Henry no matter what. I just wanted to say, Henry and I will be working on the case wherever we go and we will contact you from there, don't forget to give us some news!

Hanson sighed

\- Fine! But be careful you two! Silly idiots in love

Jo just waved at them and thanked the man and gave his phone back. She then leaned into Henry's embrace

\- By the way, where are we going?

Henry smirked

\- Someplace to get lost!

Jo's eyes widened

\- Paris? We're going to Paris?

\- Well, it appears so! At least we will be able to have our trip, not in the best circumstances but…

Jo moved a finger to his lips

\- As long as I'm with you, nothing matters! Always remember if you jump, I jump too.


	14. A stormy steamy night

**Sorry I didn't post on Friday like I'm used to but student's life you know. So I'm posting today and therefore probably will post only next Monday as well because I always have a lot to do all week long so I don't even time to write anything, I should have enjoyed my vacations a bit more lol.**

 **Okay done talking, that very short drabble isn't related to the previous one at all and there will be a sequel later O:).**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The Eiffel Tower was beautiful and shining through the night, it was a very heavy night, the weather was almost stormy and it has been being raining since a couple of hours.  
Jo was looking through the window, still unable to believe she was in Paris with Henry and so far, they really did have a blast but tonight was different, tonight was the first night they would spend together and they knew it, because their bodies were ready and the weather outside made it perfect to enjoy a perfect beautiful first time.  
Henry walked behind Jo and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and her body started to respond and he hasn't done anything yet. He dropped sweet kisses all along her shoulders and into her neck as he breathed her intoxicating smell. Jo closed her eyes, this couldn't be more erotic.

He turned her against him and their eyes locked for a long while, he smiled and started kissing her long and deep, his hands tightly pressed against her waist as they slowly made their way toward her shirt and lifted it up, her own fingers moved to his shirt, she was shaking but it was a good shake, an impatient one, she has been waiting for that moment for a year and it was finally happening, she could hardly control all those feelings. Henry's hands moved to Jo's back, his lips never left hers and he slowly unclasped her bra. He bent down and left a trail of kisses all along her breast and lower, kissing her belly and abdomen and she couldn't help the moan escaping her lips

\- Henry! It feels amazing already!

Henry just smiled and removed what was left of clothing on his partner and she quickly found her way to his slacks and soon enough they were both completely naked. The kisses stopped so they could look at the other and their eyes were shining as bright as the Tower outside.

\- You're just beautiful Jo!

\- And so are you! You're perfect to me Dr. Morgan, make love to me

And so, his lips crashed on hers once more and they stumbled across the bed. Henry carefully lay Jo on the bed and climbed between her spread legs and gave her the most amazing love eyes she'd never seen, he adjusted himself in the right position as her hands moved to his back and she felt her heart starting to race, one hand entangled in her hair and the other entwined with hers, he was ready and so was she. He gave her a long kiss on the lips and just when their bodies finally connected, a huge flash of light crossed the room and the thunder's sound was tearing the sky apart, shaking a bit the whole building but tonight none of them cared, the world could be ending they still wouldn't give a damn because they were finally one and they would be forever.


	15. First kiss

**Here's another take of how the first kiss could have turned out IMO. Also if you follow me on Twitter, I'll post an aesthetic edit related to that story ;)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

\- I think we nailed that case – Hanson chanted

\- That we did detective – Henry agreed

They really had a tough week and probably just deal with one of their hardest cases ever, all of them were sleep deprived but they were really happy to call it a close case and they all worked together hand in hand and for once Henry agreed the merit wasn't only up to him.  
So here they were, Henry, Jo, Lucas, and Hanson cheering to the end of that case. Reece was also there, this was a rare occasion and she wanted to enjoy it to get a better look at her team, she was really proud of them.

\- Cheers to that- Lucas stated, raising his glass with a huge smile covering his face. He was really happy to be part of that big family.

\- Cheers!

They all drank pretty much quickly, they knew they really needed one.

\- Hopefully, we won't get any more cases like that one – Jo said –because it's been a while the last time I really had one sleepless night.

Reece smiled

\- Well, detective, we are in New York, crazy stuff happens every day but I agree, I hope this was the last one of the sort

Lucas propped his elbow on Henry's chest

\- We still have Henry to help us out figuring all the theories anyway

Henry rolled his eyes

\- Perhaps! But I wouldn't get anything done without all your help and especially yours, Jo

He just stared at her with a lovely gaze and her cheeks turned bright red in a matter of seconds and their friends refrained the urge to tease them or say anything.

\- So what are you guys going to do this weekend, with all the free time we're going to have? – Hanson asked

Reece replied

\- I have a tennis competition so I'm off town this weekend

All eyes locked on her and she just frowned

\- What?

\- As I once said, lieutenant, you really do have all sort of unexpected dimensions, who knew you were doing tennis competition?

Reece rolled her eyes

\- All of you don't have to know every single detail of my life… Me on the other hand, I know exactly what's going on each of yours.

The four friends awkwardly looked at each other and Reece sipped her drink, eying Jo and Henry

\- What about you Skywalker? – Hanson asked and the question was obviously toward Lucas

\- I'm so glad you asked! I wasn't sure if I could make it with the case but I've been planning to see the Mets for so long, front seat.

Jo shook her head, this wasn't going to end properly. Hanson cocked one eyebrow

\- I'm sorry? You're supporting the Mets?

\- Yes! Why?

Jo rolled her eyes

\- And here we go again!

\- No, you just, no no. Lucas, you're a good guy but we won't get along if you're supporting those retarded players from the Mets, this isn't right!

\- Don't tell me you're supporting the Yankees?

\- Hell yes I am and I'm proud of it

\- Oh come on now detective, they are just a bunch of Monkeys

Both Jo and Reece slammed their forehead with their hand, these two would get at it all night long and no one would stop them

\- You just didn't insult them, did you? – Hanson groaned

\- Yes, I did! I thought you were a smart man

\- I thought you were too for someone who's working with Henry every day, I can't believe you are such a bozo!

Henry was completely lost in their argument and he was glad to see he wasn't the only one. Reece was clearly considering to draw her sidearm. Knowing they wouldn't get any conversation with them, Henry whispered in Jo's ear

\- What do you say we sneak away from them, detective?

Jo nodded and quickly moved out from her seat and both her and Henry disappeared outside. Reece didn't miss any of this and glared at the two idiots in front of her

\- No the Yankees are the best and all your arguments are invalid, I know Jo support them as well so she'll agree, right Jo?

Hanson turned around to have Jo's opinion and remained dumbfounded when he realized neither her or Henry were there anymore. Reece shook her head and said

\- You didn't think they were going to stay here and listen to your bullshit? They need some time alone!

And that was the less she could say, Jo and Henry were walking on the venue near the bar, boarding the East River, like a walk by the ocean. There was something romantic and mysterious in the air on that hot summer night. The sun was almost setting and they both were walking next to the other, just enjoying those little things. Their shoulders were brushing and their flirt couldn't be more obvious, Jo was first to talk

\- I'm glad you've decided to sweep me away from those boneheads out there. If no one was shooting them I would have done it

Henry laughed and moved one arm behind her back and she didn't move, she just smiled and her own arm slipped under Henry's.

\- I didn't know that talking about the Yankees and the Mets would get Hanson and Lucas to almost kill each other

\- I didn't know about Lucas but trust me, Hanson is one of the kind, you don't want to say anything bad about his team, this could be the last thing you would have done.

They stopped by the barrier and watched the sun set behind the huge buildings of Manhattan. Their embrace felt so warm and they didn't want to let the other's go. Jo rested her head on Henry's shoulder and they couldn't hear anything than their rapid heartbeats and the delicate breathing of the wind on them.

Henry slowly stroke Jo's waist

\- You know Jo, I feel like we spent this whole week together, we had breakfast together, dinner and lunch, I mean when it was possible to do so with all that work that needed to be done and we didn't leave each other's side at all.

\- Hmm ! What's your point?

\- I enjoyed it, I mean I always enjoy working with you, it's an understatement but this week felt different, that is my own point of view of course.

Jo raised her eyes to look at him and changed her position so she was facing him. Their eyes locked and their rapid heartbeats just increased more. She cupped his face and said

\- It was and I want things to be different between us now.

She stared at his lips and didn't say any more word, but she just looked at him and he actually didn't need her to say one thing, her eyes were speaking volume so he just moved his hand to her waistline and leaned forward and before they knew it, their lips met and crashed in a sweet agonizing ballet they've been waiting for too long. Jo moaned between the kisses and she just wanted it to last as long as it could. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the sun's rays enlightened both of their silhouettes, making that panorama the most beautiful one of the avenue, that evening.


	16. Baby Sitting

**A little missing scene from "The king of Columbus circle" ;)**

* * *

Lydia wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and Henry knew it. Her surgery completely put her down and she needed a couple of hours before waking up so, by the time the young girl was sleeping, Henry and Jo had to take care of her son. A cute little baby who was perfectly quiet and was enjoying being either in Jo's arms or Henry's. Jo was in the hall with the baby on her lap and Henry walked to her with a cup of coffee

\- Here – he said, handing her the cup

Jo smiled

\- Thank you! Something tells me we're going to stay here for a while

Henry took the little boy from Jo's arms so she would be able to drink her coffee and he just moved his lap to rock the baby

\- Indeed! I went to check with her doctors and they told me she should be up in a couple of hours so right now, I think you and I are restricted to babysit that little one.

Henry carefully stroke the baby's face who held his finger and started squeezing on it like a rattle.

Jo was staring at him and felt all those stupid butterflies in her stomach which she tried to ignore but it was hard to.

The baby started to become agitating on Henry's lap

\- Hmm, what is It, little boy? Is something bothering you?

Jo threw the cup and stood in front of the pair, wondering if she should take a picture because there was nothing more adorable

\- Maybe he's hungry? – she suggested

Henry knew a thing or two about babies and he was way too agitated for it to be a simple need to eat.

\- If he was, I think he would just be crying but something is bothering him.

Henry stood up and held the baby on his side and checked his diaper. Jo remained dumbfounded

\- Oh ! Here's the reason you can't stop moving.

Jo just shared a confused look with him

\- We need to change his diaper – the immortal stated

\- Oh – Jo simply said, knowing she surely didn't have the skill for that yet

Henry scoffed and moved to one restroom, Jo quickly followed behind with the bag full of babies' stuff. Henry put the boy down on the changing table and started removing his sleeper.

Jo was watching Henry do like it was something he has done his whole life, she handed him the diaper, as she moved closer to him and watch the boy fussed with pleasure as Henry was tickling his feet while cleaning him up.

Henry looked at Jo and asked

\- Do you wish to try?

She blushed from head to toe and babbled

\- Well…Henry, I don't know, I never changed any diaper and I don't even know how to strap it

\- It's easy Jo, you just have to pull the front half of the clean diaper up to his belly

Jo took his place and did as he instructed her, he helped her out by holding up the other side and none of them realized the position they were in and the fact they looked so coupl-y, before she folded the diaper on the baby's belly, Henry warned

\- Be careful, baby boys tend to…

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence that they received a little jet and both of them had the reflex to jump backward, Jo laughed and looked at the baby who seemed pretty pleased with himself

\- Yeah, I heard they do that.

They looked at each other and laughed and Jo just fastened the diaper at both sides with the tabs, all of that with Henry's help of course and closed the sleeper, taking the baby back in her arms, and rocking him on her shoulder. She then realized how close they have been and how they have taken care of that baby like it was a usual thing

\- No wonder why people think that boy is ours and that we're married, we just acted like one

Henry smirked and nodded

\- Indeed!

She felt her heart beating down her throat and asked again

\- You look so comfortable with babies, where did you learn all this?

Henry gulped, he couldn't tell her he had raised Abraham 70 years ago. He cleaned his hands and politely smiled

\- Well, as a doctor there's a lot of things you must do and it includes changing babies and healing kids

Jo nodded

\- Right! Give me the bag, I'll carry it and you'll carry the boy

They switched "items" and Jo stared at Henry and the baby and titled her head to the side, a teasing look playing on her face

\- So now aren't you supposed to give me a kiss or something because we successfully changed our baby and we're the perfect family?

Henry froze and Jo starting to laugh uncontrollably

\- I'm just messing with you, Henry! It's just you and I really have been the perfect couple tonight and I was just…

She realized he was staring at her as much as he did earlier and wasn't saying any word and had that serious face she was only seeing when he was working

\- Why are you looking at me like that?

He closed the gap between them and gave her a quick but sweet peck on the lips, he then exited the room with a smile

\- You're right, I think we are the perfect family.

Jo felt her legs shaking and was unable to move

\- What just happened?


	17. I need to tell her

**I just realized I didn't post anything in about two weeks here so here's a little spicy one *hum*(it's not detailed, not at all) I mean it's some kind of a take on a scene we all know in the season finale and I just thought it would be nice to add a little extra ;).**

* * *

\- All of that would be so much easier if I didn't…

Henry didn't keep up his sentence but Abe had a perfectly good idea what he wanted to say and he wasn't subtle to anyone

\- You're emoting Henry, continue

Henry sighed

\- Whatever feelings I have for Jo are not relevant, I have to protect her from Adam.

Abe just nodded even he wasn't as convinced

\- I know what I have to do, whether she hates me for it or not.

His heart broke just at the thought of losing Jo for good, he has been a coward to her the past few weeks and he kept pushing her away but if there was something he didn't want to, it was for her to find herself caught in the fire between him and Adam and that psychopath could use her against him and hurt her very badly, he had absolutely no feelings and would kill anyone getting in the way.

Abe walked toward him and put his hands on his shoulders

\- Henry! I know things are a bit complicated at the moment but you don't know how it's going to end

Henry nodded

\- You're right, I don't, I don't even know if I'm going to make it alive and frankly this isn't how I would have like to end things with Jo.

He seemed to reconsider something and wondered if this was worth the move because he wasn't sure Jo wasn't going to shoot him with the way she just kicked him off her car a few minutes earlier.

Abe seemed to read his thoughts

\- Henry! You love her, you didn't exactly say it but any idiot could understand it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you since mom and I can't blame you for falling for her, Jo is lovely and she's always protecting you

Henry knew that and was very aware of what she's done for him all year long, he felt a lump in his throat

\- I know, that's why I wanted to keep her far away from Adam but now I don't even know if I'm going to make it alive. I have been a coward a few minutes earlier when she brought me back, I wanted to tell her what I really felt, I was ready to, the words were on the tip of my tongue but for whatever reason I couldn't get anything straight and I ended up telling her she's someone I care very deeply about.

Abe stared at him and smiled

\- It's been a while since you've opened yourself to a woman and your heart have chosen her, I'm not saying you should tell her your secret right now, though she really needs to know. As you said it yourself, you don't know what your confrontation with Adam will bring, I hope not bad things because I won't live with myself if you're gone for good

He managed to put a smile on Henry's lips

\- But love doesn't last forever, Jo isn't eternal and if you know you love her and you do and it's probably the first time I'm seeing you being so sure of something then you should go ahead and tell her what you feel.

Henry nodded. Abe was right and if Jo deserved something, it was to know what he has been feeling for her for a couple of months now.

He started to climb the stairs and just whispered

\- Thank you, Abe, if I'm calling you, that would mean Jo probably shot me

Abe rolled his eyes

\- Don't be an idiot, she loves you too! Now go and don't come back here or I will shoot you myself.

Henry grinned and headed to Jo's home.

 **###**

When he found himself in front of her porch, he just stared at the door, deciding if he should knock or not, things between them ended in such a bad way, it has been a while since he argued with a woman but she had a point and with everything she's done for him all year long, he was putting himself in her shoes and she was tired and frustrated.

He took a deep breath and gathered the courage to knock. He waited way too long, maybe too much, this was unusual. Maybe Jo knew it was him and didn't want to open the door, not that he could blame her

\- Jo? – he whispered his head resting against the door – Jo, are you in here?

Still no answer. He sighed until he looked up and saw the light on, Jo was there and he knew she could hear the knock even if she was in her room. He carefully listened and he heard her breathing behind the door, she was there and she saw him and didn't want to open.

He leaned against the door and said

\- Jo! I know you're here! Listen, I have no excuses for my behavior these past few days, I'm very much aware I hurt you and I am a coward, I know that.

Jo was also leaning on the door and her heart was beating a mile per minute, she was confused and lost and completely in love with him so she didn't know what to think anymore

\- I am truly sorry but there's something I'm not lying on is what I told you back in the car. Jo, I care so much about you – he sighed- more than a friend or a partner, there's something more, it was there from the day you walked in my morgue and introduced yourself.

Jo felt her heart beat faster and tears at the corner of her eyes.

\- You've been so much covering my bullshit this year and I'm grateful for that, you didn't have to. It's just, things came up in the way and I was serious when I said I wanted to protect you, that pugio is dangerous… It's not a myth and I don't want you to get hurt or to be killed, I won't even be living with myself If I come to lose you, Jo.

Her hand was now on the doorknob, still waiting for him to say something, anything

\- Look, I know there's a lot I have to explain and I promise I will but right now I just want to talk to you and not through a door.

Jo bit her lip, she was weak, she loved him, she needed him but she couldn't wrap her mind around how badly he hurt her.

\- I wanted to tell you back in the car but I couldn't find the strength to do so.

He leaned further against the door, with one hand on it and whispered in a voice he could hardly recognize as his own

\- The truth is…I have fallen in love with you Jo, this wasn't planned but it happened, it happened and I didn't even see it coming. And I just wanted you to know that. I hope you will forgive me.

He started to turn around because he knew this was hopeless but the door abruptly opened and without him being able to react, Jo dragged him inside and pushed him against the nearest wall, crashing her lips on his not even letting him breathe.

Soon enough their hands found their way to each other clothes and they were quickly discarded at their feet and Henry reversed their position and slammed Jo against the said wall, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving his large hands up and down to her half-naked body. They were both standing with nothing more but their panties/undies.

They were barely able to stand on their own two feet, especially Jo that she just dragged him along from the hall to her bedroom when she pushed him to the edge of the bed and just straddled him, moving her body up and down against him until she felt it and she moaned. Soon enough the rest of the clothes followed each other on the floor and they were left with nothing butt naked.

They've rolled on the sheets for two long hours and once they were done they quickly fell asleep into each other's arms without saying any more words.

 **###**

In the morning after, Henry was first to be up and he knew it was time for him to go and confronted Adam. He looked for his undies and stared at Jo who was sleeping on her stomach with her hair falling in front of her eyes like a cascade. He moved to her side and kissed her neck

\- I do hope I will be able to come back to you

Jo opened one eye and shot him a dirty look

\- Where are you going?

\- Well… I have some important things to take care of

Jo stretched and sat on the bed with the sheet around her naked body, Henry sat in front of her and entwined his fingers with hers

\- Something you can't tell me, right?

\- I know I'm going against what I told you last night but I will share everything, I just need to take care of that and I will come back

\- Let me come with you

He shook his head

\- No! It's too dangerous! I need to do this alone

Jo sighed, she knew she had to let him do no matter what he was up against… But she knew she couldn't let him get killed so she would follow him, discreetly.

He gave her one long sweet kiss on the lips and turned around when she called him

\- Henry!

He looked at her, she blushed and blew

\- I love you too!

He smiled at her and captured her whole beauty, this is where he belonged and wanted to be forever. He wouldn't die today and he would come back to her because she was all he ever needed now.


End file.
